A Happy Jinchuuriki Christmas
by The MidNITE Flash
Summary: Naruto and the other Jinchuuriki celebrate Christmas. Why are they in a safe house? They could defend themselves, but noooo, the stupid council told them to Rest and Recuperate. How come Gaara is so obsessed with eggnog? Well, read to find out, my children! Rated T for mild, VERY mild suggestive themes, but don't let that drive you away from the computer screen. Merry Christmas!


**I AM BACK! YA KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?! IT'S STORY TIME!**

* * *

It was another happy day in Konohagakure no Sato. All its inhabitants were going about their daily lives. Children played in the many parks, while parents slept on benches. Merchants sold their merchandise to needy customers who were getting ready for the Annual Snowflake Festival. What? You don't know what it is? Well, this particular festival is held once every 4 years, where snow falls in the Fire Country. It was a rarity in Fire Country for snow to fall, so even the slightest amount of snowfall made everyone happy. Everyone drops their hatred for each other, replacing it with a smile. People even let others into their homes, where they exchange gifts. All were happy during this time of the year. All except one 17-year old Naruto Uzumaki.

After the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, everything went back to normal. Nearly seven months have passed since the end of the war, and the village had returned to its former glory. Many congratulated Naruto for his deeds, yet some were too afraid to approach the blond-haired teen. Naruto, of course, kept up his work, even after a worried Tsunade told him to take a few weeks off from his shinobi career. Naruto simply replied with a smile and a witty remark about how she was too much like an overprotective older sister. That earned him a face full of wood, courtesy of a blushing Hokage.

So he went out of the village, to visit the old, destroyed Akatsuki hideout. He went deep into the hideout, and found the scrolls to the S-class jutsu, the Edo Tensei(Reanimation). He stopped to take a look at them, and found another scroll. When he opened it, he found the bodies of the other seven Jinchuuriki that had fallen into the Akatsuki's hands. He decided to train in the use of Edo Tensei, and after four months of hard work, he had finally mastered it. He immediately revived the other Jinchuuriki, and when he did, he was crushed in a hug by the two women of the group, Yugito Ni'i and Fuu. Yugito backed away shyly after about three seconds, and apologized. Fuu, however, had no regrets.

Naruto was left blushing slightly by the gesture, and told Yugito that it was no big deal. Yugito gaped at his 'purity', as she thought that any other man would just stand there, grinning like a pervert. But she knew better not to underestimate Konoha's most unpredictable blond knucklehead. Utakata, Han, and Roushi just nodded to Naruto in appreciation. Yagura gave him a pat on the back. The other Tailed Beasts were grateful to Naruto fo reuniting them with their hosts. They were finally able to form a bond with their hosts. Not one of partnership, but friendship.

Kurama informed his bijuu siblings of what happened during the war, the battle with Tobi, and finally, how Naruto became the hero his father wanted him to be. If only he could see him now...

The Tailed Beasts' respect and admiration grew tenfold after hearing how Kurama held Naruto in such high regards. They'd figured that he would continue seeing Naruto as a weakling, but damn. He just proved them wrong. They were slightly ashamed of how they were forced to fight Naruto; Their hatred of Tobi rising tenfold.

Yugito, along with the rest of the Jinchuuriki, explained to Naruto how they could summon their Tailed Beast into human forms. He asked if they could show him. The other Tailed Beasts were eager-no, MORE than eager to see Naruto. When they were summoned, Naruto was bombarded by different reactions.

He thought back to that day he met the other Tailed Beasts in person...

* * *

_Three Months Earlier..._

_"So...I-if you don't mind...Can I see your Tailed Beasts?" Naruto asked._

_"Sure. The least we can do for you." Yugito said. She and the other Jinchuuriki began making unrecognizable hand seals. After about three minutes (And 267 hand seals later...), they all yelled in unison;_

_"Summoning; Chakra Manifestation: Inner Guardian Released!" all Jinchuuriki, bar Naruto yelled. Several poofs of smoke was all Naruto saw before getting tackled to the ground. His head hit a soft, round texture of some kind(O.O'). Wait, no, TWO soft, round textures. He heard a small, gentle cry of; "Yeowowow! Get off! Get off!" The voice was feminine._

_Naruto decided to use his perception skills(if he actually HAD perception skills...)_

_He landed on two soft globes..._

_...The voice was feminine..._

_...Oh crap..._

_"GAH!" Naruto yelped, getting off the mysterious woman under him.(That sounds so wrong...)_

_"I'm sorry!" Naruto said to the woman, who seemed to dust herself off._

_"No. I'm the one who should be sorry, Naruto." the mysterious woman said._

_"Wait...how do you know my name? Who exactly are you?" Naruto asked, scratching his head in confusion._

_"Oh! (*giggles*) You probably don't recognize me while I'm in this form. My name is Mibui Odayaka, but my given name is Matatabi. I'm the Two-Tailed Cat." the now-discovered Mibui said._

_"..."_

_"Naruto?"_

_"..."_

_THUD!_

_Naruto said nothing, as he simply fell backwards, meeting the ground._

_"N-Naruto?" Mibui said, concerned. She dropped next to him, checking for a pulse. _

_..._

_..._

_...Thump-Thump...Thump-Thump..._

_"He fainted from chakra exhaustion. It surprises me that he actually stayed awake this long. Kurama-nii was probably giving him some extra chakra. Sly fox." Mibui chuckled to herself, amused at her own joke._

_Twenty Minutes Later_

_Naruto's eyes fluttered open to the sound of arguing. He sat up, and what he saw both amused and shocked him. There, standing in front of him, was a group of men arguing over something. Mibui was in the middle of the group, her arms outstretched, trying to stop things from getting violent. The men currently arguing had tails, both men having a different number of them. He seemed to recognize them at once._

_The One-Tail and Four-Tail are arguing. And Mibui was trying to stop the fight. Naruto did the only thing he knew was right for this kind of situation._

_He started laughing uncontrollably._

_The two men stopped arguing, and looked over to Naruto with both a confused and royally pissed-off face. Mibui, sighing in relief, walked over to Naruto, and sat down next to him._

_"You're awake. How are you feeling?" Mibui asked._

_"Fine, really." Naruto replied. Mibui smiled._

_"That's good to hear. Well, allow me to introduce you to-"_

_"Shukkaku no Sabaku and Hitorama Tankina." Naruto said. The three Bijuu looked shocked._

_"How-"_

_"Kurama told me."_

_"Blabbermouth." Shukkaku muttered._

_...Only for him to get smacked upside the head by Hitorama._

_"Dumbass." Hitorama said._

_"Hothead!" Shukkaku retorted. The two began calling each ridiculous nicknames until they were both slugged by a taller, seven-tailed woman._

_"Quiet down, you two! You're acting like kids in front of Naruto!" Seijuku said. Turning to Naruto, she bowed politely and said;_

_"Sorry for that. Those two can be the most annoying out of all of us, sometimes." Seijuku said._

_"Hello, Seijuku. Wow, you look prettier than Kurama actually described." Naruto said, smiling. _

_Seijuku blushed a deep shade of red as she turned away. Shukkaku mocked shock, as he slapped his palms to his cheeks._

_"How bold!"_

_Then he laughed hysterically. Seijuku turned around and slugged him again._

_"S-Shut up!" Seijuku shouted. Hitorama caught on to what Shukkaku was doing._

_"What's the matter, sis? We were only playing. You sound like you have a crush on Naruto." Hitorama said._

_"Never knew you were into little boys." Hitorama chuckled. He crouched over, holding his sore crotch. Seijuku smirked in satisfaction. Naruto just sat there. Then he leaned over to Mibui, and said;_

_"Are they always like this?"_

_Mibui's head jerked in his direction, as she squinted in annoyance._

_"All the time."_

_While this whole scene played out, they failed to notice the other Bijuu and Jinchuuriki standing there, gaping._

* * *

"Yugito's face was priceless." Naruto said to himself. He was nearing his apartment. And strode past it. Why? Well, when Tsunade, the council, and the other Kage caught wind of the other Jinchuuriki being revived, they requested a meeting with Tsunade at once. They demanded that Naruto be present as well. When he arrived, he immediately wanted to get out.

Five minutes into the meeting, the council pressed Naruto to teach their top ANBU the Edo Tensei, but he refused. They considered making him a living weapon, but that idea was punched off the list. Literally. So then the council tried threatening Naruto into making the other Jinchuuriki a part of Konoha, but the other Kage stood with Naruto's decision all the way through. Aii(Raikage Ay) almost knocked off the council's heads, (along with Naruto, surprisingly), when they suggesting turning Yugito and Fuu into breeding stock, wanting them to breed with Naruto. Naruto was held back by 5 ANBU who had trouble keeping his anger at bay. Tsunade was most surprised, along with the other Kage, at Naruto's outburst.

Sure, he might have some respect for Yugito, they figured, but the way he defended her...

He looked so protective, like a brother does his sister. Tsunade asked to speak with Naruto after the meeting, and after the meeting was over, she hugged him and praised him slightly for looking out for a fellow Jinchuuriki. Then she gave him a thunderous punch for attempting to threaten the council like that. Naruto understood her anger; Tsunade was just trying to look out for him.

What? This doesn't explain anything? Okay, okay. Keep your tiny pants on.

After Naruto left, he was greeted by Fuu, who bumped into him when he wasn't watching where he was going. They both apologized at the same time, causing them to blush. Fuu explained that the other Jinchuuriki, Gaara and Kirabi(Killer Bee) included, were sent to a comfortable large home, for where she would be staying for the next few weeks. She explained that the Kage wanted them to relax and get to know each other, better. Baki told Gaara that he could watch Suna while he was gone. Gaara was uncertain at the time, but he relented, and went to check out the home.

Fuu grabbed Naruto's hand with her own, and led him out of the village, heading for the temporary 'safe house'. Naruto blushed a deep shade of red at feeling her delicate skin(Why does that sound so wrong?), but he shrugged it off. He had asked her where they were going and why are they leaving the village. Fuu only responded with a shrug, and an overenthusiastic 'You'll see'.

When they arrived, Naruto had gone all over the house, just gazing in wonderment. Fuu ran inside, only to bump over Gaara, spilling his eggnog.

And dear Kami, did he get angry.

Naruto reached the village gates, and strode past Kotetsu and Izumo, ignoring them. He thought about how Gaara had chased Fuu around the house, acting like a five-year old. But Naruto saw the smile on his face, how he was laughing jovially as he chased her. Naruto smiled, thinking about the bonds he had made with his fellow Jinchuuriki. Naruto walked into the snowy forest, taking note of the unusually chilly temperature. He had expected it to be freezing cold, but it wasn't. He then remembered Kurama, and thanked him for the warmth of his chakra.

Just then, a small hawk landed on Naruto's outstretched arm. He took the scroll it had, and He examined the scroll.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_Where are you? The rest of us are all here in the safe house. Yagura and Yugito have started putting up the tree, already. The rest of us are worried sick. You'd better get here, or I'm gonna kick your butt!_

_Love,_

_Fuu_

Naruto noticed that Fuu drew a smiley face at the end of her sentence. He knew that while she was writing this, she had a constant smile on her face. Naruto, however, failed to notice the 'Love,' at the end.

* * *

After thirty more minutes of walking in the cold snow, Naruto spotted the glorious, three-story house. He saw Han and Utakata standing on ladders, getting the snow off the roof. Every now and then, Utakata would trap some snow in a large bubble, and watch it implode within itself in the bubble. Han would watch.

"Han-nii! Utakata-nii! How's it goin'?!" Naruto shouted up to them. They noticed him and waved.

"Hello, Naruto! Glad you could make it!" Utakata shouted. Han simply gave a wave. Naruto was about to go inside, when he was crushed in a pile of snow. Utakata chuckled. He and Saiken did a mental high-five.

Ahem, okay. When Naruto got INSIDE, he was greeted by Fuu, who came running up to him, and hugged him tightly.

"Bear Hug no Jutsu!" Fuu shouted, playfully. Naruto hugged her back.

"Glad to be here, Fuu." Naruto said. His 'Imouto'(little sister) pouted, and said;

"You forgot to bring presents."

Naruto laughed, and took out a scroll with the kanji for 'Gift' on it. In his pocket, he had seven more. One gift for everyone. He gave it to her, and said;

"There. Now don't go peeking, Fuu. Wait until this evening to open it." Naruto said. Fuu looked at the clock.

"But it's 3:00! How will I survive that long?!" Fuu shouted, pouting like a little girl. Naruto gave her a kiss on the forehead, and said playfully;

"You'll survive, Fuu. Besides,"-Naruto leaned over and whispered in her ear-", Your gift is special. Just like the rest of us Jinchuuriki."

Fuu shuddered as his hot breath tickled her ear.(Okay, if any of you are getting dirty thoughts, don't be ashamed.)

Naruto walked past her, and behind Gaara, who was drinking his eggnog. Naruto tried not to snicker as his hands slowly reached up, and slapped on his shoulders. He got the reaction he want, because Gaara dropped his eggnog, twirled around in his chair, and hit whoever was behind him with a fist of sand. The only thing he saw was a patch of blonde hair and an arm buried under the sand, the arm twitching every few seconds or so.

"Naruto? When did you get here?" Gaara asked, pulling a swirly eyed Naruto from out of the sand, before recalling the sand back into the gourd. Naruto smacked the side of his head several times, some sand shooting out from his ear.

"I got here like 10 minutes ago. How are ya?" Naruto said, giving Gaara a small scroll with the kanji of 'Gift' on it. Gaara shrugged.

"I'm fine. You?" Gaara said casually. Naruto arched an eyebrow. With a hint of annoyance and sarcasm in his voice, Naruto said;

"Oh, I'm fine. I just got hit by a crap load of sand, and I can practically feel it in my ears. Thank you for caring?" Naruto said sarcastically, a smile on his face. Gaara looked sheepish.

"Sorry about that. Someone spilled my eggnog and-" Gaara stopped right there, noticing that Naruto was gone. He turned and saw the spilled eggnog.

"MY EGGNOG!" Gaara yelled, turning and running into the living room, where Naruto was making a run for the window. Naruto saw Gaara coming and let out a rather girlish scream, as he dived out the window. (Yes, people. He made a dolphin-dive.)

"What's with all the racket?!" another voice shouted from the other room. Just then, Seijuku came walking in, wearing her pajamas. Green with yellow clouds on them.

"Naruto spilled my eggnog!" Gaara accused. Naruto came back in.

"I did not!" he retorted. Gaara got all up in his face,(Ya gotta love slang), and shouted;

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did t-OW!" Gaara was conked upside the head with one of Seijuku's tails. She turned to Naruto, who jumped behind the couch.

"You're not hitting me with that! It looked like it hurt..." Naruto said, pointing a finger at her. Seijuku sighed, and put down Naruto's finger for him. In a lower voice, she said;

"I won't hit you. Gaara just tends to get a little crazy when he's around eggnog. He's obsessed."Seijuku said.

"Thanks, Seiju-niichan." Naruto sighed in relief. Seijuku blushed slightly from being called 'Seiju-niichan'. Yet, now that she thought about it, it had a nice ring to it.

Seijuku patted Naruto's head, and told him;

"Whatever."

* * *

It was 6:00, and the tree was set up in the living room. Naruto sat on the couch, with Mibui cured up next to him. She had said she needed a 'cat-nap'. Naruto didn't fall for that. Nope, not one bit. So now, he was seated in front of Yagura, playing chess, with Yugito as a spectator. Sweat trickled down Naruto's face, as he made the next move. Yugito held her breath in mock anticipation. Oh, the suspense!

"...What...?" Yagura said, mouth hanging open.

"Checkmate, Yagura-nii. I win."-Naruto smirked triumphantly-", Again."

Indeed, this was the 7th time in a row that Naruto beat him.

...That just proves how much they were bored, because the three of them let out a bored sigh.

"This is so boring..." Naruto said, under his breath. Yagura nodded.

"Yeah, no kidding...Can we open our presents, now?" Yagura asked hopefully. Naruto shook his head. Yagura groaned.

"Oh, c'mon! I'm so bored! There's nothing to do now!" Yagura half-stated, half-whined. Naruto chuckled.

"Maybe we could have a snowball fight." Yugito suggested. Three seconds went by...

"Nah." the three Jinchuuriki said, simultaneously.

"How about we set up decorations?" Yagura suggested. Naruto's head went up at this.

"Ya know, that actually isn't half bad. I've been very fond of bright, twinkling lights." Naruto said, a finger stroking his chin. Yugito nodded.

"Yeah. And we could put them up around the house. Maybe even some reefs."

"Mmhm, that too." Yagura said. Naruto stood up, letting Mibui's head to drop on the cushion. In her sleep, she felt around a little.

"Hey...where did my warm, fluffy pillow go?" Mibui said in her sleep. Naruto blushed, while the other two burst out laughing.

"It looks like she has a crush on you, Naruto. Should I hang up missletoes, too?" Yagura joked. Naruto turned to him, and frantically, he said;

"No! No, that won't be necessary!" he said, waving his arms. Yugito glared at Yagura, who turned to her, and said curiously;

"What?"

* * *

After receiving a broken nose, Yagura, with the help of Yugito's speed and Naruto's Shadow Clones, put up the decorations. After they were done, they presented their work to everyone else, who could only gape in amazement, while the three other Jinchuuriki beamed with pride.

It was now 7:30, and all the Jinchuuriki, with their bijuu, sat in the living room, receiving gifts from Naruto, while a Christmas song played in the background.(Not that they were aware of it. It's background music for this scene.)

"Thank you, Naruto." Mibui politely said, as Naruto gave her the scroll with her gift in it. Fuu looked at her scroll.

"Can we open our gifts, now?" she said. Everyone else leaned forward, waiting for his answer. Naruto nodded, and immediately, everyone opened their scrolls. Most of them gasped at what was in the scroll, while others just widened their eyes in surprise.

Gaara got a new scroll, which can teach him to use the fabled Iron Sand. Shukkaku got a sand spear(like the one Gaara used at the end of the Naruto saga). Yugito got metal sheaths that can extend her claws using chakra. Mibui got a warm, soft and silky sweater that fit her perfectly. It smelled like sweet catnip(a vanilla-like scent, must you know.) Yagura got a metal staff with a blade at the end. The blade can control the moisture around it using chakra. Khokkun got pretty much the same thing, but he can create whirlpools using his staff. Roushi got a scroll that can teach him the Exploding Iron Fist, a lost taijutsu style that blows up anything it touches. Hitorama got special food and chakra pills that increase his speed that matches his strength. Han got the same as Hitorama,but he can hide then under his hat. Lirin got a double-edged sword, that can send out a small burst of wind if laced with chakra. Utakata got a new chakra bubble blower, but it could produce bubbles as hard as steel, and twice as fast. Saiken got a special body lotion that makes his skin an invisible acid shield. Seijuku and Fuu got a perfume that, if mixed with their chakra, can knock out or even kill an enemy with any poison of their choosing. Gyuki got chakra pills that can turn him into water, much like Suigetsu. Kirabi got a headset and stereo, much to Gyuki's horror.

And what about Kurama? Kurama was given a seal on his forehead that can allow him access to outside of Naruto's mind.

"Wow, Naruto! These are awesome!" Yagura yelled, twirling his new staff. Everyone instantly agreed with him. Naruto chuckled, sadly.

"Wait, Naruto. What about your gift?" Mibui asked. Everyone's eyes widened, and their heads fell in shame, as they had nothing to give to this wonderful teenager in front of them.

"Hey, don't beat yourselves up over it. I'm just happy that you liked what I gave you. Besides,-"-Naruto's face became sad, only adding to the guilt of everyone around him-", I'm used to not getting gifts."

Everyone's jaws dropped. Yugito was the first to speak up.

"Wait. You never received a present before? Haven't you ever celebrated the Snowflake Festival?"

Naruto's head dropped, his hair shadowing his eyes.

"People might have dropped their hatred for you guys during this time of year, but it wasn't the same for me. In fact, it was worse. Everyone still shunned me, thinking that a 'demon' like me would just make everything bad for them. I received no gifts, no smiles, no hugs. Only despair, and hatred. I would just cry myself to sleep during this time of year, knowing that I would never receive the kindness I wanted. That's what I want. Acceptance." Naruto said, his body shaking slightly, as he held back his tears. The women had tears in their eyes, and the men were royally pissed. Mibui and Fuu rushed over, and hugged Naruto tightly, trying to soothe him. Gaara looked down, and he felt bad for his friend. The one person who had saved him from his darkness had received no kindness from his own village. Sure, he had been shunned, and hated, but it was nowhere near as bad as Naruto's life. Gaara still had his brother and sister, Temari and Kankuro. But Naruto had no one.

"How do you continue to stay pure, after all the darkness you have seen and experienced? How do you keep your light? If that had happened to anyone else, they would have either gone insane or just kill everyone. Like Gaara did. No offense." Yugito said, between sobs. Naruto only stayed silent. Just then, Yagura said;

"Hey...what's that?"

Yagura pointed to under the tree, to were a small blue box lay, with a note card on it. Naruto walked up to it, knelt, and read the card out loud;

"To: Uzumaki Naruto. From: Unknown. Well, that's weird." Naruto said, as he sat cross-legged on the floor, and began to rip open the box. Everyone else gathered around him, trying to see what was in the box. What Naruto saw froze him in place.

"No...Impossible..." he whispered, and what he pulled out shocked everyone. There, in Naruto's hands, was a silver-bladed, tri-pronged kunai with seals on the handle. A scroll was attached to it saying; 'How to Perform the Hiraishin.'

The room fell silent, as everyone just stood there, gaping at what Naruto just took out of the box. Naruto's shock turned into amusement, as he simply said;

"Well, this just ended up being the happiest Snowflake Festival I ever had." Naruto said, as he got up, and trotted to his room. He stopped at the doorway, and said to all who are watching;

"Merry Christmas, everyone. Happy Holidays!"

* * *

**How was that for an ending, huh? Well, I just wanted to say something;**

**This particular one-shot is a Christmas present to all you wonderful readers out there. I can't meet any of you in person, so I just decided; Screw it, I'm writing them a one-shot. So I sat down, and started typing like crazy. Took me 2 days to write this. This shows how much I care :P**

**Sorry for being out so long. You guys probably thought I was dead or something. In truth, I had to get a new computer because my old one was destroyed via a flying hammer -_-'**

**So I went to the shop, got a new one, set it up, theeen went to a friend's house in Las Vegas. It was awesome. I came home, got writer's block, my cousin got drunk off his ass, and here I am now. I could probably squeeze in a chapter or two during the Christmas break, but who knows? I AM a busy teen after all. **

**Well, that's all for now. I wish all of you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
